Ahani
Ahani is the goddess of nature and fertility, who did the fourth biggest part in the creation of Azar. She created plants and animals, which helped keeping Zareya's children alife. Most of the other gods think the creations of Ahani, which also live, have no real worth, but she's trying everything to protect her nature. Creation of Azar During the creation of Azar, Ahani started forming forests and grasslands, after Gaio had formed the globe. She started with the Evergreen Forest in the northern half. In the centre of it, is the oldest and biggest tree, which was the very first one. This old oak, called Breyba-Tree, is a magical protection against darkness and death for every plant and animal. Family To protect her most important area on Azar, she had children with one of the first elves on the world: Seylon. He was the seventh son of the elvish house Geralyn. They had elven children, although they wanted twelth, but Seylon was killed by a dragon from the Underworld, before they were able to have their last child. Each of the children had a unique animal power, which helped them defending the Evergreen Forest. They lived in the Breyba-Tree, from which everyone was able to guard perfectly his sector of the forest. The twelth children, including Seylon's nephew Sayon, are: Kolo The first-born son was Kolo, the demigod of lions. He was able to transform into a lion and his roar was so frightening that most of the dark creatures and evil men avoided his part of the forest. He had fun hunting down monsters, even if they didn't enter the forest. In his human form he wieled a battle-axe, brocaded with emeralds and embers. Neoro The second-born son was Neoro, the demigod of eagles. Most times, he transformed into a big eagle to guard the Evergreen-Forest. He watched the borders of the forest from top of Breyba and every time he saw introuders,he warned the others. He was known for following Ez'gor, the dragon which killed Seylon, and he defeated him in fight. After the dragon had been close to death, Neoro ripped out his heart and kept it as a trophy on the top of Breyba. When he fought in his human form, he used two silver sabers. Brona The first-born daughter and third child was Brona, demigoddess of bears. She used to stride through the woods in her bear form. She didn't need much sleep, so her sector was rarely unguarded. Even if she slept, other bears protected her and the forest. In her human form she fought with a gigantic hammer. Yoto The fourth child was Yoto, the demigod of stags. He transformed into a stag, which was enough powerful to battle Kolo. In his human form he wielded a golden short sword, with which he cut the bones of his enemies. Shakia The fifth child and second-born daughter was Shakia, the demigoddess of wolves. Her animal form was a big white wolf, in which she led a big pack of wolves to kill any danger for the forest. As a human she used two sais. Felia The sixth child was Felia, the demigoddess of falcons. In her falcon form she was more quick and agile than Neoro. She hunted the intruders of Evergreen Forest quickly, after she had spotted them from the sky. In her human form she fought with two small knives to slit her enemies. Beyia and Ero Beyia and Ero were twins, even though Ero, the demigoddess of foxes, came six minutes earlier than Beyia, the demigoddess of bees. Ero used to transform into a lovely red fox, to oversee his sector, while Beyia split up in a hive. The boy fought with a battle staff and the girl threw spiky throwing knives at her enemies. Okia Okia, the ninth child and fifth daughter, was the demigoddess of the owls. She was the smartest child of Ahani and transormed into a barn owl. In her human form she fought with golden claws at her fingers. Toron The youngest son was Toron, the demigod of butterflies. He had big, colured butterfly wings, whith which he flew around his sector. He shot enemies with his extravagant bow. Mea Mea, the youngest daughter, was the demigoddess of the nightingales. She had bird wings, was able to bewitch others with her voice and used a dagger and a crossbow to kill the helpless enemies. Sayon Sayon wasn't a son of Ahani, but he was a nephew of Seylon of the house Geralyn. Seylon died before he and Ahani had been able to become the twelth child, so she cose Seylon's nephew to protect the twelth sector. So Sayon became the divine elf of rabbits. He had big rabbits legs and long ears, so he could jump extremly high and hear very good. He used a silvern to club to defeat his enemies. He was the best friend and boyfriend of Toron. Category:Gods